A Different Kind of Love
by Starlight the Hedgehog
Summary: When Rouge came over for a 'visit', Knuckles began to get in her way once again. But it seems that there could be something more coming between both of them... *Oneshot*


*Here's another one of my stories. My second one of course. I can see some of you read and liked my first one. Thank you very much for that!~ ^_^ Oh, also if you want to be friends with me please add or send me a PM. Thanks. ;D *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or its characters. SEGA and Sonic Team owns them.

~Knuxrouge: A Different Kind of Love~

_I hate that bat. She's always finding some sneaky way to get in. But somehow...someway...it's kind of cute..._

On top of the mystical floating Angel Island, there were many trees and animals running about. It's a peaceful and tranquil place where the Knuckles Clan used to roam about. It had many stories and legends about this island. And there's only one echidna who survived the Angel Island war.

Knuckles the Echidna was on top of the temple with a very large, glowing emerald behind him called, the Master Emerald. He would protect this large jewel forever. It's his duty anyway. His stance was so firm and he looked focus as well. He always had the same look every day.

He looked at the sky, inhaling and exhaling. '_Ahh...this is a beautiful day...I just hope that bat won't ruin it..._ 'he thought to herself and sat down, bringing his arms around his neck, closing his eyes and was about to take a nice long nap.

On the other hand, there were many rustling in the trees. Some animals ran away from the noise thinking there was an enemy arriving. But it was no other than Rouge the Bat. She flew from tree to tree until she reached her last one. Her ear twitched a bit, hearing a soft snore in the distance. She used her eye goggles to look far away. At the temple, she could see Knuckles drifting off in his sleep.

A smirk spread across the bat's face as she put her goggles away after taking them off and put them in her pocket, heading to the temple.

Rouge quietly flew to there and landed gently on the ground. She tip-toed her way up the stairs and past Knuckles, being face-to-face with the emerald. She smiled. '_Yes. Now's my chance to finally get it!' _ she thought. Her hands began to motion towards it but quickly stopped after hearing a deep voice.

"Don't even think about it..." Knuckles muttered. Rouge quickly turned around and huffed. "How did you know I was here anyway?" she asked. "It's the blood of a guardian in me." the echidna smirked. Rouge put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You wouldn't even be a guardian if one of them it came up and bit you in the butt..." she told him.

Knuckles growled and quickly got up, going up in her face and yelled, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" The fruit bat looked at her nails for a bit and blew on them. "No reason...you're just not good enough to be a guardian…" she said. "Hmph! Well, you're not good enough to be a government spy anyway!" he yelled. "Wha-?" Rouge had a shocked face and growled at him. "Hmph! That's not true!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

" It is too!"

"It is not!"

They both argued for a bit but when Rouge took a few steps back when Knuckles was walking into her, she tripped on a rock and was falling backwards, off a cliff.

"AHHH!" she screamed. But she felt something in her hand. It was Knuckles' hand in hers hand was trying to bring her up. "Hold on and don't look down!" he yelled. Down under, was the whole ocean where the island was floating. It could be a very deep fall if someone were dropped.

The echidna began to struggle, trying to bring her up and succeeded. Rouge was brought upwards and sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" he asked. Though she quickly swiped her hand away and stood back up. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to be fresh?" she asked, him angrily. Knuckles was shocked as he stood back up with an angry face. "WHAT? I was trying to help you ya know!" he yelled, tightening his fists and waiting for a battle.

Rouge shrugged and turned away from him, slightly smirking. "Meh, Whatever." she said, beginning to walk away. Knuckles sighed and began to walk back to the Master Emerald. "Oh...by the way..." she said. Knuckles stopped in his tracks and looked at Rouge, she had her back turned on him still. "...thanks for the rescue..." she finished and opened her wings, flying away without another word.

Knuckles made a slight grin and shook his head. "Heh...you're welcome..." he said and went back to the temple, sitting back down on the steps. "Hmph. That crazy bat..." he said to himself.

Rouge was already up in the sky as she looked behind her, smiling. "That stubborn echidna..." she said to herself and flew away, disappearing.

Thank you very much for reading this one! Hope you enjoyed it! Star out!


End file.
